It's a Blizzard Outside
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: Leaning over he breathed in her ear, "I really can't stay." "What are you an idiot with a death wish? We're in the meddle of a blizzard!" "Way to kill the mood Jess!" he said annoyed.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Blizzard Outside

I don't own Toy Story or it's characters.

A/N Well here's another fluffy AU TS human college fic. This one takes place before "Let Me Take Care Of You" way before. Woody and Jessie and the others are in their second year of college and they've known each other for about a year and Woody wants to be more then friends and Jessie does to but she's a little reluctant because of Buzz even though he's ok with it so right now in this story they're friends with benefits, but Woody's working very hard to change that. A/N

'_I really can't stay Rex will start to worry, Buzz will pacing the floor, Hamm might think…., Bart will be suspicious, Slink will be there at the door, and Bart did I mention his mind is vicious,'_ Those were Woody's own lyrics to 'Baby it's cold outside' that he was singing in his head all because Jessie had said she thought it be a good idea if he stayed over at her place because of the bad weather.

The college had closed early that day because of the coming snow storm and because of that Woody hadn't been able to see Jessie earlier that day and it took him the rest of the day to think of an excuse to come and see her.

Jessie was preparing to spend a nice quite evening at home, she had stocked up on groceries so incase she was snowed in. Hearing the knock on her door she wondered if it was on of her neighbors needing to borrow something.

"Who is it?" she called through the door.

"It's me Woody!"

"Woody?" Jessie said bewildered before opening the door. There he was still brushing snow off himself and holding a snow shovel. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you a snow shovel," he told her. "Can I come in and warm up?"

Jessie nodded and stepped aside, allowing Woody entrance to her apartment.

"Let me get this straight," Jessie said closing the door behind him. "You drove all the down here in bad weather to give me a snow shovel?"

"Yep," Woody said handing her the shovel before taking off his hat and hanging his coat on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"Why?" she asked putting the shovel in the coat closet.

"So you can dig your car out tomorrow. And that just goes to show you how munch I care about you."

"Thanks," Jessie said not quite buying all of Woody's story. "So have you had dinner?"

"No you?"

"No, but I was thinking of making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner how dose that sound?"

"Sounds great!"

"Care to join for dinner, you do have to help cook though," Jessie said she knew should have sent him back home, but truth by told she had missed him and he did drive out in bad weather just to give her a snow shovel that she didn't ask for, besides it was no fun cooking and eating dinner alone.

"I'd love too," he told her.

The spaghetti was boiling and the meatballs were cooking. As Jessie was turning them over so they'd cook evenly, she felt Woody come up from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"This is nice," he said thoughtfully. "I like this."

"You do huh? And just what is it that you like?"

"You, me, here making dinner at your apartment alone," he said then he started kissing her neck.

"Woody! What have I told you about trying to brand me?" Jessie said trying to act like she didn't like what he was doing.

"But it's so munch fun and beside I know you love it when I try," he said to before continuing to kiss the spot on her neck.

"Well," Jessie said bring her free hand to rest on the top of Woody's head. "I don't exactly hate it."

"No you love it," Woody said, and then the oven beeped.

"Spaghetti's done. Strainer's in the cabinet, don't burn you're self."

Woody forces himself not to sigh he said he'd help. He slowly let go of Jessie and went to work on his part of the dinner.

"So," Woody said as he poured out the spaghetti. "Do you like this? You know you, me here making dinner at your apartment alone," there was a touch of nervousness to his voice.

"Yeah it's nice."

"Maybe we could do this again, I could bring food to cook and eat," Woody said with even more nervousness in his voice.

"Sometimes I really don't get you," Jessie said turning off the oven. "One minute you're full of confidence about ready to have your way with me and then the next you're as nervous as a school boy on his first date. Which is it?"

"Which one do you like best?"

Jessie was thoughtful before answering. "I guess I do like it when you're confident."

"Great! When do I get to have my way with you?" he asked her jokingly.

"I'll let you know," Jessie said rolling her eyes.

"Do you have any candles?" Woody asked as they were putting dinner on the table.

"Yeah, why do think the power will go out because of the snow storm?" Jessie said getting candles and matches.

"No," Woody said taking them from her. "I just thought it be nice to have a romantic dinner by candle light."

"They're probably going to close school tomorrow," Jessie said as they ate. "The weather report says we're going to eight feet of snow."

"How about we go ice skating tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"It's a date and I mean a real date."

Jessie shifted in seat not sure how she felt about that.

"Come on Jess, one date isn't going to hurt. And it's not like we haven't kissed before and Buzz **is** cool with it."

"I know. All right, but it's just a date. I don't want you running to all your friends saying that I'm your girlfriend."

"I wouldn't do that," Woody told her. "I'd tell them you're my girlfriend on our third date."

"What makes you think I'm going to on more dates with you?" Jessie asked him smugly.

"One you want me and two this is a date."

"What?"

"This is a impromptu dinner date."

"That's what you think this is?"

"Yep and I expected a goodnight kiss at the end."

Jessie's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

"You do, do you?" she said tensely.

Woody knew he said the wrong thing.

"Didn't you once say that all you'd expect from me was a handshake?"

"Yes I did," Woody said softly. "Look I'm sorry, you don't have to kiss me later or even shake my hand. Do want me to go?"

"No," Jessie said sweetly.

Woody smiled relieved.

"Someone had to wash the dishes!"

"Wait, what?"

"And if you do a real good job I'll give you big tip in kiss form," Jessie promised him. She knew she should be mad at him and not kiss him, but there was something about him that made her want too. She had it bad and she knew it, she just didn't want him to know it yet.

"When I'm done you'll be able to see your self in them," Woody said.

As Woody washed the dishes Jessie turned on the TV to the news to see what they were saying about the winter storm. There calling it a blizzard and saying it was not safe to be outside or drive. Jessie bite her lip Woody was going to have to spent the night. It wouldn't be the first he had stayed overnight at her place he had fallen asleep on her sofa a few times, but this time she'd asking him, she just hoped he wouldn't think she wanted him to say over for any other reason besides his safety.

"Finished with the dishes," Woody said plopping down beside her.

"Did you hear what they're saying about the storm?"

"Yeah it sounds pretty bad," Woody said nonchalantly.

"Um Woody?"

"Yes?" he placing his arm around her.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I think it would be a good idea if you stayed over because of the bad weather," Jessie trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

And Woody sang his little song in his head feeling pleased that she wanted him to stay. He wasn't sure what was going to happen though. Perhaps he was in for a more romantic evening then he thought. Leaning over he breathed in her ear, "I really can't stay."

"What are you an idiot with a death wish? We're in the meddle of a blizzard!"

"Way to kill the mood Jess!" he said annoyed.

"What mood?"

"Never mind, look I'm a very good driver I'll be fine," Woody said getting up.

"But it's dangerous out!"

"Love that you're worried about me, but I will be fine," he said putting on his coat.

'_That idiot is really going to drive in that storm. He's going to get himself killed! I've to think of someway to make him stay here. I he can't drive with out car keys and he keeps them in his coat pocket. I just have figure out how to get them before he leaves,' _Jessie thought then the idea came to her.

"Well if you really insist on going at least let me kiss you goodbye," Jessie said walking over to him. And then before Woody could respond Jessie grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

It was a good thing that the kitchen table had been cleared off because now Woody was flat on his back on the table and Jessie was on top off him, straddling with her knees. She forced herself not to get lost in the kiss despite how intense it was though she couldn't help an occasional moan. Woody on the other hand was very lost in the kiss as he was practically ravaging the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He didn't know what had come over Jessie and he didn't care! He had one on the small of Jessie's back and the other on the back of her neck.

Jessie let go of Woody's shirt with one hand and carefully found it's way into Woody's coat pocket. Once she found Woody's car keys she tightly wrapped her hand around them as she took her hand out of his pocket.

Jessie slowly stopped kissing him; she rested her forehead against his taking in much needed air.

"Goodnight, drive carefully!" Jessie hastily said jumping off him and hurrying into her bedroom to hide Woody's car keys locking the door behind her.

Woody was speechless and nearly senseless. He tried to stand up, but somehow ended up falling on the floor. It took Woody a full minute to realize what just had happen.

'_That was some goodbye kiss!_' Woody thought finally able to stand up. He noticed his coat felt lighter. '_She took my keys!_' Woody said to himself when he reached into his pocket. '_That little tigress! I'm going to teach her a lesion!_' he thought before thinking up an image involving his uncle Pete wearing a sting bikini to help get rid of the tightness in his jeans.

Jessie opened her bedroom door and stepped out.

"Woody, you're still here," Jessie said wondering if he knew that she took his car keys.

Woody didn't say anything he just looked at Jessie with pure desire.

"Woody? Why are you…Oh no!" Jessie said as Woody made a lunge for her.

'_I should have followed him out and hit him on the back of the head with the snow shovel,_' Jessie thought as Woody chased her around the apartment.

"Woody, please what you want to do is a really big step! And I'm not ready! I know that kiss I gave you might have made you think I wanted to, but I don't! And the only reason I want you to stay over is because it's too dangerous to drive!" Jessie told him as he continued to chase her.

Jessie know she could fight him off if she had too, she just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Come on Woody, do you really want to ruin everything we have by acting like an animal in heat?" before Jessie could say anything else, Woody grabbed her from behind she was shocked when she felt Woody put his hands under the front of her shirt! Before she could pull his hands away Woody stared to tickle her stomach mercilessly! Jessie broke into a fit of laughter.

"Revenge of the boyfriend!" Woody shouted as he tickled her, dragging her over to the sofa.

A/N Chapter one is done, this will ether be a two or three chapter fic. A/N


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Toy Story or it's characters.

"W-Woody! St-stop! I-I c-cant br-breath!" Jessie said laughing and gasping for air at the same time.

Woody did stop ticking her, but he still had his hands on her bare stomach.

Woody was lying across the sofa with Jessie sprawled on top of him.

"What's this talk about revenge of boyfriend? You're not my boyfriend yet," Jessie said.

"Yet? I get a yet!" Woody said happily.

Jessie realized she let more of her true feelings for Woody slip out.

"When do I get to be your boyfriend?"

"Get your hands off my stomach," Jessie said avoiding the question.

"Nope," Woody said interlocking his figures. "Not until you tell me where my car keys are."

"I hid them in my bedroom. And you wouldn't search a lady's bedroom would you?"

"Not without a warrant."

"And you don't have one do you?"

"No. You really are serious about me staying over till it's safe to drive."

"Yep, you're my prisoner. Deal with it."

"Guess I'd better call one of the guys so they won't be worried," Woody said with sigh getting his cell phone out of his other coat pocket and speed dialed Buzz . "Hey Buzz…Jessie took my car keys and hide them and she'd forcing me to stay over…No really she's actually sitting on me."

"Give me the phone," Jessie told him. Woody handed it to her.

"Buzz, it's Jessie…I'm not letting Woody drive in this weather…I can handle him…Look his staying here and don't you even think about driving here to get him…Ok bye Buzz. Say goodbye to Buzz Woody," Jessie said holding out the phone.

"Bye Buzz!" Woody said before Jessie hung up the phone. "Speaking of being able to handle me, I'm a little insulted that you thought I'd force myself on you."

"Well you are very persistent."

"Yeah, but I'd never be that persistent. Calling me an animal in heat, " Woody said insulted.

"Good to know and I didn't call you an animal in heat. I said you were acting like one. I still can't believe you were actually going to drive out in that blizzard! You guys can be so stupid sometimes!"

That remark brought on another tickle attack from Woody. "Revenge of the soon to be boyfriend!" he yelled as Jessie laughed.

Later that night Woody and Jessie were both getting tired. Jessie had hoped Woody would just fall asleep on the sofa like he had the other times, but it wasn't happening.

"Guess it's time we turn in," Jessie said getting up and trying to sound clam and not nervous.

"Yeah," Woody said not sure what to do next.

Jessie went into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later.

"Here," she said handing Woody an unopened toothbrush and clean paper cup.

"Just what I always wanted," Woody said taking them.

"Why don't you just go and get ready for bed and I'll make up the sofa for you," Jessie told him.

"The sofa? I have to sleep on the sofa?" Woody asked dismayed.

"Of course where else would you sleep?"

"Well I thought that maybe…" he trialed off looking at her bedroom door.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Jessie said her hands on her hips.

"No Jess, I just don't want to sleep on the sofa."

"Why? You've slept on it before."

"Not because I wanted too, I always wake up with a backache."

"Well your only other option is the bathtub."

"And the sofa is staring to look better even if I will be freezing while you'll be in your nice warm bed."

"Don't act like a creep Woody, or I wont go out with you tomorrow."

"Jess," Woody called some time later from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Jessie called back.

"I'm coming out in my undershirt and boxer shorts so you can ether go in your room or…"

"It ain't anything I haven't seen before."

"What!" Woody said coming out of the bathroom.

"Relax," Jessie said as she was making up the sofa. "My father has a habit of walking around the house in just an under shirt and boxers shorts. It was so embarrassing bringing friends home," she told him straightening up.

Woody stood in front of her, wearing a white t-shirt, boxer shorts, and socks. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"The least you could do is blush," Woody said folding his arms.

"You have horse shoes on your boxer shorts," Jessie said slowly. "What are they your lucky shorts?" she asked him amused.

"No, my mother bought them for me," Woody said setting down and putting a pillow on his lap to hide the embarrassing boxer shorts.

"Your mother still buys your underwear?" Jessie said laughing a little.

"She has this fear that I'll never do laundry and run out of clean underwear, so every week she sends a care package of new boxer shorts."

"My mom's afraid I'll run out of money and become a professional escort, so she sends me money every week."

"Why would she think that?"

"She saw one of those true crime shows about this murdered collage student who ended up being killed by someone she was professionally escorting for extra money," Jessie told him walking towards the bathroom.

"I think I saw that one," Woody said.

Later when Jessie came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a pair of yellow flannel pajamas and a camisole underneath for extra modesty.

"I gave you two pillows and two blankets," Jessie told him. "So you should have everything you need."

'_No I don't_,' Woody said silently. '_I don't have you and need you_.' Out loud he said. "Yeah I'll be fine. I just hope I don't roll over in my sleep."

"Well goodnight," Jessie said awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in and kiss me goodnight?" Woody pouted.

"Who do you think I am? Your mother?" Jessie said hands on her hips.

"No chance of that happing."

"Well I think you're old enough to tuck yourself in," Jessie told him.

"What about the goodnight kiss?"

"I guess I can mange that," Jessie said kissing him on the forehead.

Jessie was trying to sleep, but Woody's words about the sofa giving him a backache and him freezing kept on running through her head. '_And if falls off the sofa in his sleep I'll never hear the end of it.'_

Woody tried to get comfortable, he tried to sleep on his back, and he tried to sleep on his stomach, but it just wasn't working.

'_I wonder if Jess would mind if I turn on the TV?'_ Woody thought sitting up.

Jessie heard the sound of TV canned laughter and sighed. 'I_ hope what I'm about to do isn't going to backfire on me_,' she thought getting up.

The TV gave off enough faint light for Jessie to see in the darkened living room. Out of the corner of his eye Woody saw Jessie walk past the sofa and head straight to the window.

"Did the TV wake you?" Woody asked getting up and walking towards her.

"No," Jessie said looking out the window. "Look at that. It's completely white out. I can't even tell where the sidewalk ends and the street begins."

Woody now behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder, looked out the window too.

"It's some storm alright. I guess I'm glad I didn't drive in that."

"You guess?"

"Ok, ok I'm glad I didn't drive in that. Happy?"

"Very."

They stayed like that for some time watching the falling snow.

"You wont try anything?" Jessie asked knowing what his answer would be, but needing to hear it.

"I wont," he told her softly meaning it.

"Ok," Jessie said.

Grabbing the extra pillows and blankets and turning the TV off Woody and Jessie went into her bedroom. Jessie started to get into the left side of bed.

"Jessie," Woody said. "That's my side of the bed."

"Oh and who have you been sharing a bed with?" Jessie asked him clearly jealous.

"Relax," Woody said echoing Jessie's earlier statement. "When ever my little brother had a bad dream he would come into my room and ask to bunk with me and he always slept on the right side of the bed and I on left. I love it when you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous," Jessie said getting into the right side of the bed.

"Yes you were," Woody said placing his arm around Jessie's shoulder. "Why you don't you just admit that you like me the way I like you?"

"I'm not admitting anything, I'm only letting you sleep in here is for your body heat," Jessie said resting her head on Woody's shoulder and snuggling against him. In response Woody rubbed her arm with his free hand. "And the only reason I keep you around is because you're good for my self-esteem."

"Like when I tell you that you're beautiful and that you're everything I've ever wanted in a girlfriend and more," Woody told her softly cupping her face with his free hand he went to kiss her, but Jessie placed her hand to his lips.

"No," she said softly. "Don't kiss here, not when we're you know like this."

Woody kissed her fingertips in understanding. She was right, he might not be able to control himself if he kissed her while they were sharing a bed.

"We have to have boundaries Woody," Jessie told him. "So lets just be really good friends for tonight."

"Ok," Woody said as began to remove his arms from her.

"Who cuddle," Jessie added breaking the tension.

A/N And so ends chapter two, I guess this will be a three chapter fic. Human Woody and Jessie are fun to write. A/N


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Toy Story or it's characters.

A/N Well I'm finally updating this story. Took me long enough, right? A/N

Woody wrapped his arms tightly around Jessie again.

"Your feet are cold," he told her.

"How can you tell?"

"Your foot's touching my ankle."

"Sorry," she said stating to move it.

"No, it's ok. I think I like it."

"Don't start getting kinky on me," Jessie told him.

"Good friends don't get kinky with good friends," Woody said yawning. "God you smell so good," he told her as sleepiness of setting upon him.

"Thanks and you're nice and warm," Jessie said yawning as well.

"That's because I burn for you."

"You took that line from a song."

"Maybe so, but it doesn't mean it isn't true. Never in my life have I wanted something as much as I want you."

"Woody," Jessie in a warning tone.

"You're so…" he fell asleep before he could finish ending with a loud long snore.

For a minute Jessie wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Why to kill the mood Woody," Jessie whispered when she realized he was asleep.

'_I can't believe Woody snores!_' Jessie thought as she lay next to him. '_At this rate I'll never get any sleep!'_ Jessie went to shake him awake, but stopped when she saw his face. '_Aw he looks just like a little boy when he's asleep. I can't shake him awake, he's too cute looking. I know I'll tickle him, that'll teach him a lesson_,' she thought smirking. Woody giggled in his sleep and rolled over his arm draping across her. '_He's stopped, now I can sleep_.'

The next morning the alarm clock blared; Jessie not used to sleeping on the other side of the bed and away from the alarm and half asleep attempted to turn it off, but ended up smacking Woody in the head several times. Woody grunted grabbed Jessie's hand so she'd stop hitting him and turned the alarm off. Once the offending nose had stopped Woody and Jessie wrapped their arms around one another and went back to sleep.

They woke up an hour later completely entangled with one another.

"What time is it?" Jessie mumbled into Woody's chest.

Woody let go of Jessie rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. "Eight o'clock," he said rolling back over putting his arms around Jessie again.

"We should get up," Jessie said not making an attempt to move.

"Yeah, gonna have to dig my car out," Woody said not moving ether. They fell back to sleep again.

One hour later.

"What time is it now?" Jessie asked once again and still not moving.

"I don't know I'm not wearing a watch," Woody said.

"Look at the clock like you did last time," she told him annoyed.

"I'm not facing the clock. You are," Woody said not wanting roll over and let go of her again.

"But it's on you're side of the bed," Jessie told him even more annoyed.

"Yeah but," Woody began.

"Augh!" Jessie sounded as she started to get up obviously fed up with him.

Woody made sound of protest as Jessie got out of the bed.

"Are you going to come back to bed?" Woody asked making half-hearted to pull her back into the bed.

"No," Jessie told him crossly making her way to the clock on the nightstand.

"Why not," Woody whined.

"Because I'm already up!" Jessie said crossly again, as she looked at the clock. She walked over to dresser draws and took out some clothes and undergarments. "I'm going to go take a shower and don't you even think about me taking a shower or peeping at me through the key hole!"

"You know I resent that you think I have a dirty mind!" Woody yelled as she left the room. '_I should have just looked at the clock_,' he thought already missing Jessie's warmth.

Some time later Jessie emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and hair braided. Woody was also dressed and was making breakfast for them.

"How do you like your eggs?" Woody asked her.

"Anyways good," Jessie said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You like omelets? Woody asked. "I make great omelets."

"Ok omelets it is," Jessie said. "So where'd you learn to cook?"

"My father," Woody said as he cooked. "He always told me son, one day you're going be living on your own so you need to learn how cook because take out food is going to become expensive day after day. And boy was he right!"

"I'd think living with five other guys, you'd all chip in," Jessie said.

"You think that wouldn't you? But you should see how they all eat. That Rex has got an appetite like a dinosaur!"

Jessie laughed.

"This is really good," Jessie said as they ate.

"See what a good catch I am?" Woody said.

"I'm beginning to," Jessie said. "You know what would make me think you're a really great catch?"

"What?" Woody asked leaning over.

"If you wash the dishes," Jessie said leaning over as well and lightly brushing her lips against his.

"You don't like washing dishes do you?" Woody asked her fondly.

"Not in the least, it's one of my few weaknesses, " Jessie said coyly.

"You do realizes that now that I know that, I might end up dropping by for dinner," Woody told her, his eyes twinkling.

"I know," Jessie said coyly. "You just think about that," she said winking.

"If I do a real good job on the dishes are you going to tip me with a kiss again?" Woody asked flirtatiously.

"No," Jessie said. "But I will help you dig out your car."

"You only have one shovel, what are we going to do take turns?" Woody asked getting up to wash the dishes.

"What makes you think I have just one shovel?" Jessie asked going over to the coat closet.

"Cause I only bought you one," Woody said washing the dishes.

"Doesn't mean that I didn't buy one," Jessie said taking out two snow shovels.

"Now why didn't you tell me that night last?" Woody asked.

"Because I didn't want to make you feel bad. You know I really do think it was sweet of you buy me one," Jessie said.

"Lucky thing, I did" Woody said.

"Yeah, just don't anyone you got lucky with me," Jessie told him playfully.

"Jessie, I am a gentleman," Woody said his hand over his heart. "I would never tell anyone what happens between us."

"You just better not."

They spent nearly four hours digging Woody's car out of the snow.

"Come on back inside cowboy, and I'll fix us a hot lunch."

"Sounds great I think my insides are starting to freeze," Woody said following her back into the apartment building.

"Mine too," Jessie said.

"So after lunch we'll drive back to my place, I'll take a quick shower and change and then we'll go ice-skating," Woody said.

"You still plan on taking me out?" Jessie asked a little surprised.

"You bet," Woody said. "It's very hard to get a date with you Little Missy."

"Little Missy?"

"And I'm not letting you get out of it."

"All right, but I get to laugh if you fall down," Jessie said her twinkling with merriment.

"If I fall down I'm taking you with me," Woody told her.

"We'll just see about that," Jessie said.

The End.

A/N So Yeah I'm ending it here and yes I know the endings weak and what not, but I can't really think of a better one. So sorry, but a lest I finished this, right? A/N


End file.
